Rédemption astrale
by Chl007
Summary: Un regard pouvait hanter. Un regard pouvait apporter la rédemption. Un regard dont l'un des yeux était entouré d'un tatouage en forme d'étoile. Les Wraiths sont son pire cauchemar. Mais grâce à lui, elle va comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas tous pareils... que certains d'entre eux sont plus proches des humains que quiconque ne l'admettra jamais.
1. Rédemption étoilée - Fields

_L'univers de Stargate Atlantis, comprenant les personnages de Samantha Carter et Rodney McKay, ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, les différents OC présents dans cet OS sont à moi. Ceci est une œuvre de fanfiction (logique, vous me direz, vu le site où on se trouve), écrite par plaisir et pour le plaisir des lecteurs._

* * *

 **Rédemption astrale**

* * *

 **Rédemption étoilée – Fields**

* * *

La rumeur courait depuis plusieurs jours à travers la Cité, enflant peu à peu et prenant de l'ampleur. Bientôt, tous les Atlantes n'eurent plus que cette nouvelle à la bouche. Nouvelle qui fut finalement confirmée par la dirigeante même de l'expédition. Au terme d'une réunion officielle, Samantha Carter jugea bon de prononcer un petit discours à l'attention de l'ensemble des habitants d'Atlantis, afin de les rassurer et de clarifier la situation. Alors que tous se trouvaient réunis dans la salle de la Porte des Étoiles, debout, assis sur des marches, adossés aux murs ou appuyés aux balustrades des différents balcons qui donnaient sur cette pièce, Samantha Carter se tenait sur le balcon adjoint à son bureau. D'une voix claire et forte, après avoir réclamé le silence, elle confirma :

 **« Ce que vous avez pu entendre ces derniers jours est une réalité : un Wraith se trouve bel et bien dans la Cité. Il est ici pour nous aider à mettre au point une stratégie visant à contrecarrer les plans des Asurans. Rassurez-vous, il est sous bonne garde et surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Lorsqu'il n'est pas en laboratoire avec le docteur Rodney McKay et les soldats chargés de sa surveillance, il se trouve isolé dans une cellule de confinement. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il demeure sur Atlantis le temps minimal nécessaire à l'élaboration de notre stratégie. Il n'est pas considéré comme un danger pour la Cité. »**

Samantha Carter balaya les lieux du regard, s'assurant que son message avait été compris de tous. Il y eut des hochements de tête, quelques grommellements douteux, mais nul n'osa remettre publiquement en question la décision qui avait été prise par les membres les plus hauts gradés de l'expédition Atlantis. Ceux-ci les avaient sauvés bien des fois ils devaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. En tout cas, ils l'espéraient fortement. Satisfaite que son annonce se soit déroulée dans le calme, Samantha Carter hocha la tête, puis s'en retourna dans son bureau.

Peu à peu, les Terriens quittèrent la salle et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Assise au bas des marches menant à la Porte, une femme s'attardait, le regard perdu dans le vague suite aux propos de la nouvelle dirigeante de la Cité. Ainsi, c'était cela, cette mission si particulière qui devait lui être confiée cet après-midi même, dont son chef d'équipe n'avait pas voulu lui parler…

 _ **« Il s'agira de surveiller un hôte particulier qu'accueille momentanément la Cité. »**_ lui avait-il seulement dit.

Un hôte particulier… un Wraith. Rien que ça. La militaire se leva et partit vers le mess sans grand appétit. Depuis le discours de Samantha Carter, elle se remémorait cette mission qu'elle avait effectuée quelques mois plus tôt avec l'équipe du major Lorne. La première et unique fois de sa vie où elle avait dû faire face à des Wraiths. Impuissante, elle les avait vu vider deux de ses camarades. Elle aurait subi le même sort si le reste de leur équipe, accompagnée par celle du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là. Les marques sanglantes étaient restées imprimées au beau milieu de sa poitrine pendant bien trop longtemps. Encore aujourd'hui, elle en portait les cicatrices. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la violence avide de cette main nourricière qui s'était violemment plaquée entre ses seins. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la haine qui embrasait les regards inhumains de ces créatures monstrueuses.

Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle s'obligea pourtant à manger, avalant avec peine la purée fade et le yaourt sans goût qu'elle avait posés sur son plateau. Elle but beaucoup. La tête lui tournait, mais ce ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour annuler son tour de garde. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal à quelques heures d'effectuer une mission. Et pourtant, ce n'était rien… Elle n'aurait qu'à se tenir debout, immobile et l'arme au poing, près d'une cellule fermée, où se tiendrait enfermé l'extraterrestre.

Mais dès qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle revoyait l'éclat mauvais de ces prunelles jaunâtres braquées sur elle.

Elle eut soudain une idée. C'était pathétique pour un membre de l'armée comme elle. Mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, et quoi de mieux pour cela que d'aller interroger l'un des soldats de son unité qui avait déjà procédé à la surveillance du Wraith ? À circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles. Sur Terre, elle s'était souvent vantée de ne pas avoir peur de grand-chose. Il fallait des nerfs solides pour survivre dans l'armée. Mais depuis cette mission, elle savait qu'un Wraith planté face à elle était son pire cauchemar. Même s'il était enfermé et prétendument inoffensif. Des êtres tels que ceux-là n'étaient jamais inoffensifs, quoi qu'on en dise.

 **« Fields ? »** s'étonna son collègue, Abraham Rogers, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Hannah Fields le fixa droit dans les yeux.

 **« Vous avez surveillé le Wraith, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Affirmatif. »** confirma le soldat. **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Comment est-il ? »**

Rogers haussa les épaules.

 **« C'est un Wraith, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? »**

 **« Pourquoi nous aide-t-il ? »** insista Fields.

 **« Je n'en sais rien. Vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas été lui demander. Pourquoi ces questions ? »** demanda-t-il à son tour. **« Vous n'aurez qu'à rester debout devant une cage, où est le problème ? »**

La militaire se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de question. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle appréciait y répondre.

 **« J'ai vu mourir Shaker et Tyson sous mes yeux, et j'ai moi-même failli y passer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on oublie. »** lâcha-t-elle seulement avant d'adresser un salut bref à son camarade et de tourner les talons.

 **« Évitez de le regarder en face. »** lui lança Rogers tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Elle leva le pouce sans se retourner.

 **« Conseil noté. »**

Les deux heures de quartier libre qu'il lui restaient passèrent trop vite, et bientôt, Hannah Fields se retrouva à parcourir la Cité en tenue de combat, gilet pare-balles sur le dos et fusil mitrailleur en bandoulière. Empruntant un téléporteur, elle se rendit au secteur de la Cité où se trouvait le Wraith captif. Avant que les portes de la cabine ne se rouvrent, la femme ferma les paupières quelques instants. Chassant de ses pensées le regard jaunâtre qui ne cessait de revenir la hanter, elle s'autorisa à inspirer profondément pour tenter en vain d'apaiser la terreur muette qui nouait ses entrailles. Elle passa son badge devant le scanner, les portes du téléporteur s'ouvrirent, et elle s'avança dans le couloir d'une démarche assurée, avant d'identifier son badge une seconde fois devant des portes solides hermétiquement closes. Elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre d'un pas lent, analysant d'ores et déjà les lieux et laissant le temps à son regard de s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante. Seul un halo blafard éclairait la cellule verrouillée et son occupant. Hannah Fields ne posa son regard sur lui qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela lui suffit pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle allait rendre son maigre déjeuner. Aucune issue possible, mis à part l'accès qu'elle venait d'emprunter et qui s'était refermé derrière elle. Aux quatre coins de la cellule aux épais barreaux de métal, un soldat était posté, tourné vers le prisonnier, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Hannah Fields longea le mur froid et rejoignit au fond de la pièce l'homme qu'elle devait remplacer, Joe Riggings.

 **« Pile à l'heure, Fields. »** commenta-t-il.

Sa voix résonna trop dans la pièce silencieuse. Il se décala d'un pas pour laisser sa place à la femme et lui expliqua rapidement :

 **« Vous restez là sans bouger et vous ne le quittez jamais du regard. Darell viendra vous relayer dans quatre heures. »**

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Riggings rajusta la bandoulière de son fusil, donna une tape sur l'épaule d'un de ses camarades au passage, puis quitta la pièce. Les portes se refermèrent en coulissant derrière lui, plongeant à nouveau les lieux dans le silence et la pénombre. Hannah Fields se cala fermement sur ses jambes. Elle allait devoir tenir quatre heures ici, dans la même pièce que ce Wraith. Pour l'heure, celui-ci était calmement allongé sur sa couchette, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle peinait à croire qu'il dormait. Pouvait-on réellement se sentir tranquille lorsque l'on était fixé attentivement par quatre personnes prêtes à faire feu ? Hannah Fields se sentit idiote de s'interroger. Il était un Wraith. Ce genre de question ne devait très certainement même pas lui effleurer l'esprit.

Tout était calme. Aucun mouvement, aucun bruit de respiration quelconque. La militaire cligna des yeux, manqua sursauter lorsqu'en face d'elle, ce fut non pas le Wraith mais l'un de ses collègues qui bougea légèrement. Hannah Fields aurait aimé pouvoir agir ainsi, tourner un peu la tête ou étirer ses muscles encore douloureux de son entraînement de la veille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas relâcher son attention. Elle devait rester sur le qui-vive, et avec la présence si proche de cette abominable créature, ce n'était pas une chose bien difficile. Malgré qu'il soit emprisonné, la femme ne se sentait pas en sécurité. À tout moment, il pouvait bondir, tenter de s'en prendre à eux à travers les barreaux… Elle fut tentée de vérifier d'un coup d'œil derrière elle si elle avait suffisamment de place pour pouvoir se reculer, mais elle n'en fit rien et conserva son regard fixé sur le Wraith. L'un de ses collègues fut remplacé, puis un deuxième peu après. L'inactivité aidant, les pires scénarios firent peu à peu leur bout de chemin dans l'esprit de la femme. Et si la cellule de confinement présentait un dysfonctionnement, permettant la libération du Wraith ? Et si celui-ci possédait un mouchard subspatial qu'ils s'étaient révélés incapables de détecter, et que des dizaines d'autres Wraiths surgissaient de nulle part ? À coup sûr, ils mourraient tous. Et si…

Hannah Fields s'empêchait de toutes ses forces de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude à la pensée de ces événements. Elle contrôlait également sa respiration à merveille. Mais aucun acte volontaire ne pouvait la départir de ce brusque malaise qu'elle ressentit, ni empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. Fort heureusement, ses trois camarades étaient parfaitement incapables de distinguer son trouble.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Wraith.

D'un seul coup, il se leva. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas été surprise de son mouvement aurait été mentir. S'il voulait faire quelques pas dans sa cellule, rien ne l'en empêchait. Techniquement, il était incapable de leur faire le moindre mal. Il était emprisonné. Pourtant, les doigts de la militaire se crispèrent autour de son arme. Car pour une raison inexplicable, c'était elle qu'il fixait de son regard prédateur.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas souple. Hannah Fields tenta de conserver son calme le plus longtemps possible. Mais lorsqu'il n'y eut plus qu'un mètre entre eux et que seuls les barreaux de sa prison les séparaient, la femme céda à son instinct et se reculé précipitamment le plus loin possible de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver acculée dos au mur, son fusil mitrailleur braqué dans sa direction. Le conseil de Rogers lui revint en mémoire.

 _ **« Évitez de le regarder en face. »**_

Elle s'efforça de fuir ses iris jaunâtres, accrochant son regard sur son torse, là où elle tirerait sans hésiter s'il faisait mine de s'avancer un peu plus. Elle garda également un œil sur sa main droite, là où elle savait pertinemment que se trouvait sa fente nourricière. S'il avançait, elle tirerait. S'il bougeait son bras droit, elle tirerait. En tant que militaire, elle était censée pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations à risque. Mais les Wraiths la terrifiaient plus que tout. Elle avait la paniquante impression de perdre tous ses moyens face à eux.

 **« Une femelle ? »** grogna l'extraterrestre d'une voix grave et rauque.

Hannah Fields sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle intriguait tant le Wraith, et ne tenait certainement pas à le savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, pour l'heure, c'était qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, immédiatement. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de le lui ordonner. Une part d'elle-même encore lucide lui rappelait sournoisement que la créature était toujours enfermée à l'intérieur de sa cellule. Et que par conséquent, il avait tout à fait le droit de se tenir ainsi devant elle s'il le souhaitait. La militaire n'en baissa pas son arme pour autant. Ses collègues avaient resserré leur prise autour de leur arme, mais aucun n'avait réagi. Ils devaient en être parvenus à la même conclusion qu'elle. Fixant toujours le torse couvert de cuir noir du Wraith, Hannah Fields sentit une minuscule goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa nuque. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, soudainement, et se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. En danger, malgré la cellule de confinement et les épais barreaux entravant la liberté du Wraith.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps passa ainsi. L'extraterrestre ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, se plaisant visiblement à la contempler. Grand bien lui fasse. Si seulement il pouvait procéder à sa minutieuse inspection d'un peu plus loin… Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que quiconque n'esquisse un mouvement. Hannah Fields ne baissa pas son arme. Cependant, son regard avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrée sur l'étendue de toile noire. Peu à peu, il dévia. Il monta plus haut, et finit par rencontrer, au milieu d'un visage verdâtre orné d'un tatouage en forme d'étoile, deux yeux jaunes qui la dévisageaient sans discontinuer depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure. Aussitôt, elle se maudit et coupa le contact visuel.

Pourtant, elle ne put pas s'empêcher d'y revenir, moins d'une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Cette fois, elle ne coupa pas le contact visuel immédiatement. Quelque chose la troublait dans ces prunelles jaunâtres qui la fixaient inlassablement. La seule fois où elle avait été contrainte d'affronter un regard pareil, celui-ci n'était empli que de violence. Une haine sans nom à l'égard de l'ensemble de la communauté humaine, mêlé à un plaisir sadique face à leur souffrance. Le Wraith s'était nourri de deux de ses camarades. Il l'aurait tué elle aussi. Hannah Fields était persuadée que tous les extraterrestres de sa race étaient les mêmes, à ne voir les humains que comme un garde-manger un peu trop agité à leur goût. Mais ce Wraith captif qui lui faisait face aujourd'hui était différent. Elle le comprit soudain, comme une révélation. Tous les Wraiths n'étaient pas intimement mauvais.

Il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans ses yeux jaunes… Elle ne leur trouvait rien d'effrayant, alors qu'elle avait fait tant de cauchemars dans lesquels ce regard parfaitement inhumain la hantait. Le Wraith la dévisageait au contraire avec intérêt, la tête très légèrement penchée sur le côté, sans plus prononcer un mot. La question de savoir pourquoi elle l'intriguait tant revint, et cette fois, elle aurait voulu en connaître la réponse.

L'extraterrestre se retourna et repartit s'étendre sur sa couchette. Hannah Fields cligna les yeux, mais tout était revenu à la normale, comme s'il ne s'était rien produit. Le Wraith était de nouveau couché, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Impossible de savoir s'il était endormi ou seulement plongé en pleine réflexion quant au meilleur moyen pour lui de s'évader. La femme se rapprocha prudemment des barreaux et reprit sa posture de surveillance. Il n'y eut plus de mouvement à l'intérieur de la cellule. Au bout de quelques temps, le troisième collègue de la militaire se fit remplacer, puis vint son tour. Quand Edwin Darell franchit les portes et s'approcha pour occuper son poste, Hannah Fields retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle lui laissa bien volontiers sa place et quitta les lieux sans un retour en arrière. Pourtant, une fois dans le couloir, sur une impulsion qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, elle se retourna. Le Wraith s'était assis sur sa couchette et la fixait de nouveau. La nuance jaunâtre de ses pupilles fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que les portes ne se referment.

Hannah Fields rejoignit le téléporteur et regagna sa chambre pour se changer. Une fois débarrassée de tout attirail militaire et vêtue d'une tenue plus confortable, elle s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cette mission de surveillance, d'une simplicité enfantine, avait été l'une des pires qu'elle ait eu à mener. Avait-elle été jusqu'à craindre pour sa vie ? Elle nourrissait une telle terreur à l'encontre des Wraiths qu'elle aurait volontiers répondu positivement. Mais cette terreur même, et les certitudes sur lesquelles elle était basée, avaient été violemment ébranlées. Hannah Fields sortait différente de cette mission. Elle se sentait prête à poser sur ces inquiétants extraterrestres un regard neuf. Car durant cette mission, elle avait eu une révélation bouleversante.

Tous les Wraiths n'étaient pas nés pour devenir des mauvais. Certains pouvaient être différents. Certains pouvaient ne pas les menacer… peut-être même révéler en eux une certaine forme d'humanité. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, les Wraiths leur ressemblaient plus que quiconque ne l'admettrait jamais…

Hannah se massa les tempes, ferma les yeux. Toujours, cette vision de deux yeux jaunes qui la fixaient. Mais ils n'avaient plus rien de menaçant ni de terrifiants. Ils brillaient désormais d'une lueur d'intérêt. L'un d'eux était entouré d'un tatouage. La militaire était enfin parvenue à se libérer de ses démons.

Parfois, la rédemption se trouvait simplement cachée au cœur d'une étoile.

* * *

 _Ceci était la première partie d'un trio d'OS tournant autour du même thème, et mettant en scène les mêmes personnages. La suite devrait arriver incessamment sous peu. N'hésitez pas à conclure votre lecture par une review, une mise en favoris ou un un ajout dans vos follows ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. :-)_

 _Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit à vous et à bientôt, je l'espère !_


	2. Rédemption galactique - Todd

_L'univers de Stargate Atlantis, comprenant les personnages de Todd, Rodney McKay, John Sheppard et Teyla Emmagan, ne m'appartient pas. En revanche, les différents OC présents dans cet OS sont à moi. Ceci est une œuvre de fanfiction (logique, vous me direz, vu le site où on se trouve), écrite par plaisir et pour le plaisir des lecteurs._

* * *

 **Rédemption astrale**

* * *

 **Rédemption galactique – Todd**

* * *

Depuis des heures, Todd était immobile. Il ne dormait pas – qui avait déjà vu un Wraith dormir ? – et poursuivait sa réflexion au sujet des Asurans. Le scientifique humain, McKay, était aussi ingénieux qu'arrogant. Lui-même avait bien une solution. Mais pour l'heure, il n'en disait rien – certains détails n'étaient pas encore au point et les jérémiades inutiles de l'humain l'exaspéraient d'avance. Cependant, viendrait un moment où il devrait se décider à leur partager son savoir. Sans quoi, il resterait indéfiniment prisonnier ici, au cœur de la Cité atlante, enfermée dans cette cellule exigüe qui le retenait captif. Les jours passaient et il commençait à faiblir. Mais les humains refusaient qu'il se nourrisse.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste à l'ouverture de la porte. Le pas qui s'avançait n'était pas celui de John Sheppard, le seul apte à autoriser sa sortie de cette ennuyeuse cellule. La personne nouvellement arrivée bougea dans la salle. Encore l'un de ses quatre gardes qui se faisait remplacer. Les humains étaient décidément bien fragiles. Ils n'avaient aucune résistance, aucune force. Alors, comment se faisait-il que leur énergie vitale soit tellement nourrissante ? Curieuse question que Todd ne s'était à vrai dire jamais posée, et à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. Comme beaucoup de choses concernant les humains, et ce malgré ses connaissances scientifiques. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de côtoyer pacifiquement des êtres tels que les Atlantes. Et les Wraiths ne s'embarrassaient généralement pas de ce genre de question.

 **« Pile à l'heure, Fields. »** fit la voix d'un mâle.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Todd perçut de légers mouvements, puis le mâle reprit :

 **« Vous restez là sans bouger et vous ne le quittez jamais du regard. Darell viendra vous relayer dans quatre heures. »**

La méfiance des humains était à leur paroxysme. Même si sa situation était plus que déplaisante, Todd les comprenait. Leur réaction était normale. Dans la nature, quelle proie irait volontairement s'associer avec son prédateur ? Ils avaient peur, Todd le ressentait. D'exercer un contrôle sur leurs armes, qu'ils pouvaient déclencher à tout instant, et sur lui, qu'ils maintenaient prisonnier et impuissant, les rassurait.

Le Wraith délaissa un instant ses projets à l'encontre des Asurans pour s'intéresser de plus près aux émotions des quatre humains qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait percevoir distinctement chacune d'entre elle, mais toutes se réunissaient sous un seul nom : la peur. Ce sentiment de terreur et d'impuissance dont se délectaient les Wraiths les plus féroces avant de vider leur victime innocente. Ils n'avaient aucun scrupule, Todd comme les autres. Les humains étaient faibles, et il leur fallait bien se nourrir. Pourtant, au lieu de retourner à ses réflexions, le prisonnier s'attarda sur les ressentis du soldat nouvellement venu. Ils différaient de ceux de ses trois autres semblables. Todd en trouva rapidement la cause – c'était évident. Cet humain-ci avait déjà eu affaire à des Wraiths auparavant. Il savait de quelles horreurs ils étaient capables. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Et il en était encore plus terrifié.

Sans que Todd ne sache pourquoi, ce pur effroi l'intriguait. Il se maintint constant durant un temps, jusqu'à ce moment où la panique dans l'esprit de l'humain sembla augmenter. Todd ne comprenait pas, il n'y avait pourtant aucun danger immédiat dans les alentours. Excepté lui-même, bien entendu. Pourtant, le rythme cardiaque de l'humain s'accéléra subitement. Il parvenait à ressentir tout son malaise. Une émotion puissante et tenace, qui l'étonna lui-même et le fit de nouveau s'interroger. Comment se faisait-il qu'il parvienne à décrypter les sensations de cet humain-ci avec autant de facilités ? Était-il d'une manière ou d'une autre différent de ses semblables ? Todd décida d'y voir plus clair.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva souplement, fixant immédiatement et sans hésiter le recoin sombre de la pièce où il savait que se trouvait le nouvel arrivé. Il comprit alors pourquoi ses émotions s'imposaient à lui avec autant de force. Ce n'était pas un mâle. Et ce n'était pas non plus une native de Pégase, comme l'était la combattante Teyla Emmagan.

Todd s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à être proche des barreaux de fer. Aussitôt, elle recula et pointa son arme vers lui. Sa terreur l'atteignit de plein fouet. Elle le craignait, d'une peur irrationnelle, plus qu'aucun humain ne l'avait jamais craint. Même ceux dont il s'apprêtait à se nourrir. Elle était d'autant plus surprenante qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu d'humaine dans les rangs des semblables de John Sheppard – mise à part Teyla Emmagan.

 **« Une femelle ? »** lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Il la détailla longuement, sondant sans aucune intention mesquine le moindre des sentiments incontrôlés qu'elle laissait à sa portée. À dire vrai, cette humaine – Terrienne ? Oui, c'était là le mot – l'intriguait. Chez chacun de ses semblables, sans exception, la peur disputait la place à la haine. Les humains craignait les Wraiths, oui les humains n'aimaient pas les Wraiths à cause de ce qu'ils leur faisaient subir. Mais cette Terrienne ne semblait ressentir que de la frayeur à son encontre. Il eut beau la sonder le plus profondément possible, il ne parvint pas à ressentir de haine en elle. Même si un autre Wraith avait tué sous ses yeux. Il savait que cela s'était produit, aux coups d'œil réguliers qu'elle jetait à sa main nourricière. Même si elle avait sans doute elle-même failli en être victime. Il s'en doutait, à la terreur pure qu'il lui inspirait. Todd ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne le haïssait pas comme les autres. Cette femelle était bel et bien différente. Mais il ignorait quelle était la cause de cette spécification. Il l'étudia attentivement du regard, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté par réflexe. Mais rien ne put lui apporter une quelconque réponse.

La Terrienne le menaçait toujours. Mais elle finit par cesser de fixer obstinément son torse, et leva bientôt les yeux vers son visage. Un temps, d'abord, elle s'efforça de fuir le contact visuel. Pourtant, son regard revint s'ancrer dans le sien. Et dans ses yeux, Todd comprit.

Elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle avait eu peur de ce qu'elle avait vu, de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais la différence de cette humaine résidait dans son âme même. Son âme était bonne. Elle ne connaissait pas la haine inconsidérée. Et peu à peu, il vit son regard s'éclairer. Il sut qu'elle avait compris. Tous les Wraiths n'étaient pas mauvais. Tous ne tuaient pas par plaisir. Pour certains, ce n'était qu'une nécessitée à laquelle ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se soustraire. Toujours, malgré le prix, ils préféraient leur survie à la mort par inanition. Par certains aspects, selon les individus, les Wraiths pouvaient finalement se montrer plus proches des humains que quiconque ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il ne sentait plus cette terreur inconditionnelle émaner d'elle. Elle provenait toujours des trois autres humains. Mais plus d'elle. La Terrienne avait compris, du moins inconsciemment pour le moment, qu'une lutte éternelle n'était pas forcément la solution, qu'une entente pacifique, sinon cordiale, entre leurs deux peuples était possible. Peut-être cela pourrait-il se concrétiser, dans un futur lointain. Sans plus de considération pour la Terrienne, Todd s'en retourna à sa couchette et reprit ses réflexions interrompues. Il venait de trancher. La prochaine fois qu'il se rendrait au laboratoire, il fournirait au scientifique la solution pour régler le problème des Asurans. Ainsi les Atlantes le laisseraient-ils repartir. Et si tout fonctionnait, alors peut-être qu'un début de confiance fragile s'établirait entre eux.

Le temps s'écoula de nouveau. D'autres humains se relayèrent. Bientôt, une quatrième âme terrifiée les rejoignit. Todd ressentit comme un vide. La Terrienne dont la peur avait disparue était partie. Il se redressa sur sa couchette, s'assit et fixa la porte qui se refermait. À travers l'ultime regard qu'ils échangèrent, trop bref, il plaça en elle tous ses espoirs concernant le futur de la galaxie de Pégase.

Elle était prête à accepter les Wraiths. Et Todd était soulagé de savoir que, quelque part dans cette galaxie, parmi ces milliards d'étoiles, il y avait au moins une humaine qui un jour accueillerait une alliance entre Wraiths et humains les bras ouverts, sans se soucier des conséquences ni des menaces. Car elle leur ferait confiance, et il n'y aurait jamais nulle trace de haine en elle. Cette femme possédait une âme pure.

Todd regretta de ne rien savoir d'elle ni le nom qu'on lui donnait, ni le son de sa voix.

* * *

 _Ceci était la deuxième partie d'un trio d'OS tournant autour du même thème, et mettant en scène les mêmes personnages. Je suis consciente que cette deuxième partie, présentant la même scène que précédemment mais cette fois-ci axée autour du point de vue de Todd, est plus courte. Rassurez-vous, la troisième et dernière partie sera plus longue._

 _La suite devrait arriver incessamment sous peu. N'hésitez pas à conclure votre lecture par une review, une mise en favoris ou un un ajout dans vos follows ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. :-)_

 _Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit à vous et à bientôt, je l'espère !_


	3. Rédemption solaire - Fields et Todd

_L'univers de Stargate Atlantis, comprenant les personnages de Carson Beckett, Jennifer Keller, Todd, John Sheppard et Ronon Dex, ne m'appartient pas. En revanche, les différents OC présents dans cet OS sont à moi. Ceci est une œuvre de fanfiction (logique, vous me direz, vu le site où on se trouve), écrite par plaisir et pour le plaisir des lecteurs._

* * *

 _Pour information :_

 _\- les événements relatés dans ce troisième OS de « Rédemption astrale » ne suivent pas à la lettre le déroulement de la série Stargate Atlantis_

 _\- ce troisième OS est plus sombre que ce qu'ont été les deux autres_

* * *

 **Rédemption astrale**

* * *

 **Rédemption solaire – Fields et Todd**

* * *

À l'origine, cela ne devait être qu'une mission, non pas banale, mais disons _accessible_. Risquée, bien sûr, comme toutes les opérations qu'ils menaient. Ils s'étaient pourtant arrangés pour optimiser leurs chances de réussite. Seulement voilà, les Réplicateurs à bord du vaisseau étaient plus nombreux qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils s'attendaient à une attaque de ce genre. En un mot comme en mille : les choses avaient mal tourné, et les Atlantes étaient désormais captifs.

Hannah Fields s'éveilla lentement, incapable de masquer la grimace de douleur qui déformait ses traits. Étendue au sol, elle se redressa prudemment et observa autour d'elle. Elle croisa quelques regards conscients et apostropha l'homme le plus proche en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

 **« Darell, quelle est la situation ? »**

 **« Nous avons perdu Rogers, Riggings, Blake et Thiard durant l'attaque. »** l'informa-t-il d'une voix encore pâteuse, due à la paralysie sévère dont il avait été affecté au cours du combat et qui l'avait rendu inconscient.

 **« Plus que quatre. »** grommela la militaire. **« Et du côté des Wraiths ? »**

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Comme tous les autres membres de leur équipe, comme d'ailleurs la plupart des Atlantes, il continuait de vouer une haine profonde à ces extraterrestres, et comprenait difficilement qu'en quelques mois, ils soient parvenus à faire alliance ainsi avec certains membres de leur race. La réponse mit trop de temps à venir au goût de Hannah Fields, qui le rappela à l'ordre sèchement.

 **« Darell. »**

 **« Seul celui-là a survécu, lieutenant. »** marmonna-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement brusque du menton le coin opposé de leur cellule.

Puis l'homme se détourna en serrant les dents, regrettant sans doute que tous les extraterrestres n'aient pas trouvé la mort dans l'attaque. Un seul Wraith survivant sur les six qui les accompagnaient au cours de leur mission de sabotage ? C'était peu, trop peu au goût de la femme tout récemment promue lieutenant, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient été quatorze à s'infiltrer à bord du vaisseau Réplicateur. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Moins de la moitié de leur effectif de départ. Fields retint un grognement de frustration. Rien à dire, leur mission était un fiasco total.

Elle tenta de se redresser un peu plus avec une grimace et porta une main à ses côtes. Elle en retira ses doigts humides de sang. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être pris une balle à cet endroit. Dans la jambe, oui. Celle qui l'avait fait s'écrouler. Et dans l'épaule, aussi. La première qu'elle avait reçue. Mais dans le ventre, non, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Trop prise dans le feu de l'action pour s'en rendre compte, sans doute. Elle était occupée à tenter de sauver sa peau ainsi que celle de ses camarades encore vivants. Elle tirait dans tout ce qui bougeait et la tête de Riggings venait d'exploser à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Alors non, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se soucier d'une minuscule balle de plomb qui s'était perversement logée entre deux de ses côtes. Mais maintenant, elle la ressentait, et bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux. Le lieutenant Fields serra les dents et ne dit rien. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre Atlantes. Tous ses supérieurs dans cette mission – Rogers, lieutenant comme elle, Riggings, le major, et Blake, lieutenant-colonel et chef de son équipe – étaient morts. Des quatre survivants, elle était la plus gradée. C'était à elle de montrer l'exemple, désormais. Même si, à cet instant, Hannah était aussi épuisée mentalement et physiquement que ses camarades. Elle aurait aimé n'être rien d'autre qu'une femme blessée. Que, pour une fois, quelqu'un soit témoin de sa fragilité, la prenne dans ses bras et la rassure. Elle aurait aimé se mettre à pleurer. Mais elle était une militaire. Même prisonnière, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller ainsi.

Douloureusement, elle se traîna à travers la cellule jusqu'au corps du seul Wraith survivant. C'était _lui_ , celui au tatouage en forme d'étoile, qu'elle avait dû surveiller quelques mois plus tôt et dont la rencontre, brève mais intense, lui avait peu à peu fait comprendre que Wraiths et humains pouvaient s'allier et ne devaient pas nécessairement demeurer ennemis. Les recherches des docteurs Beckett et Keller ainsi que l'aide précieuse que leur avait régulièrement fourni le Wraith étoilé – Todd, si sa mémoire était bonne – avaient contribué à instaurer entre eux un début de confiance, fragile, mais sincère. La méfiance envers ce Wraith qu'ils peinaient encore à appeler leur _allié_ avait progressivement diminuée. La majorité des Atlantes détestait toujours autant ces extraterrestres. Hannah Fields elle-même demeurait longtemps sur la réserve face à des individus de leur espèce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais pour certains d'entre eux, dont le fameux Todd qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle était probablement la seule Atlante à leur accorder une confiance totale.

Il n'avait pas l'air en bon état, lui non plus. Sa peau verdâtre était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, et ses cheveux couleur d'os étaient rougeâtres par endroits, teintés d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Son torse s'élevait et s'abaissait distinctement, ce qui était loin d'être normal chez lui – la respiration des Wraiths, bien qu'existante, ne devait jamais se laisser percevoir. Ayant depuis longtemps appris que les membres de sa race ne succombaient pas au sommeil, Hannah Fields lui toucha l'épaule délicatement, peu désireuse de lui causer une douleur inutile. À ce contact, il ouvrit les paupières et posa immédiatement son regard jaunâtre sur elle. Malgré les circonstances dramatiques et l'état déplorable dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous deux, le lieutenant sourit, heureuse de retrouver ce regard qui autrefois l'effrayait tant.

 **« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »**

Le Wraith prit le temps d'une brève réflexion avant de lui répondre :

 **« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. »**

Il ne paraissait avoir nullement envie d'accomplir le moindre geste. Fields ne l'y força pas et se décala légèrement pour s'adosser précautionneusement au mur tout proche. Ainsi placée, elle put intercepter les trois regards sombres de ses camarades humains. Elle répliqua d'un coup d'œil appuyé à leur encontre, agacée. Ils comprirent le message et détournèrent les yeux. Personne n'approuvait réellement les relations si particulières qu'elle était la seule à mener avec les Wraiths. Ces extraterrestres avaient cessé de l'effrayer. Et elle avait fini par comprendre qu'au fond d'elle-même, même si elle ignorait la raison d'une telle clémence de sa part, elle ne les avait jamais véritablement haïs. Elle ne les connaissait pas les humains avaient toujours craint ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

 **« Hannah Fields. »**

Elle tourna la tête vers Todd qui la dévisageait. Elle avait toujours trouvé curieuse cette manie qu'il avait d'appeler les humains par leur nom complet.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

 **« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter… pour le nouveau rang que vous avez atteint. »**

Elle balaya ses mots d'un mouvement de la main, tout en regrettant aussitôt son geste. Il s'était répercuté à son ventre, et la douleur lancinante irradiait de nouveau de ses côtes.

 **« Ce n'est pas important. »**

Il ne répondit rien. Sans refermer les yeux, il se remit à fixer le plafond. Le lieutenant en profita pour lui jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Son visage impassible n'exprimait aucune émotion. Et ce sang humain qui teintait lugubrement ses cheveux décolorés la troublait imperceptiblement. Elle se rappelait à présent duquel il s'agissait. Sur le même ton que lui, elle lâcha :

 **« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier. »**

Elle se souvenait de cet instant, désormais. C'était au début du combat. Elle s'était déjà reçu une balle dans l'épaule – certainement pas encore celle qui était logée dans son ventre, puisqu'elle pouvait toujours se déplacer comme elle le voulait. Face à eux, à l'autre bout du couloir, un Réplicateur blond au visage froid et au regard calculateur avait dégainé une arme qui leur était jusqu'à présent inconnue. Alors que Fields s'apprêtait à le mettre en joue sans se poser de question, Todd avait surgi. Il l'avait violemment percuté et tous deux avaient roulé à terre. Étendue au sol, maudissant sa blessure douloureuse, la militaire avait tout d'abord fixé le Wraith avec incompréhension.

Puis, par-dessus son épaule, elle avait vu le rayon bleuté atteindre le major Riggings et le toucher en pleine tête. Sa boîte crânienne avait littéralement explosé sous l'effet de l'arme mortelle. Le corps sans vie s'était effondré, tenant encore son fusil mitrailleur entre ses mains. Hannah Fields avait détourné les yeux, croisé un bref instant le regard jaunâtre de Todd avant qu'ils ne se relèvent et ne reprennent immédiatement l'assaut, sans échanger un mot. Puis le nombre d'ennemis les avait rapidement submergés.

 **« Ce n'était rien. »** répliqua-t-il à son tour.

 **« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »**

Todd soupira, toujours sans la regarder, comme s'il était en train de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à cet instant. Un élancement la prit de nouveau, et Fields serra les dents encore une fois. La douleur persistait. Le lieutenant était lucide. Elle se savait mal en point.

 _ **« Le pire état des quatre humains survivants… »**_ constata-t-elle avec amertume en observant de loin ses trois autres camarades.

Darell était le moins touché. Paralysé vers le milieu du combat, il n'avait aucune blessure réellement conséquente. Les deux autres hommes s'étaient pris une balle chacun, l'un dans le bras et l'autre dans l'épaule comme elle, et ils présentaient de multiples coupures au niveau du cou et du visage, mais rien de bien sérieux. Tandis qu'elle… avec trois balles dans sa chair et l'œil au beurre noir qu'elle devait très certainement aborder suite à sa pathétique tentative de combat au corps à corps avec le meurtrier de Riggings, elle se demandait bien pourquoi les Réplicateurs s'étaient donné la peine de la laisser en vie. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était capable de marcher. Se traîner jusqu'à Todd avait déjà été suffisamment compliqué…

 **« Vous pensez que je suis en meilleur état que vous ? »** ironisa le Wraith dans un souffle.

Fields avait tendance à oublier qu'il était capable de sonder son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante. Il pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était une Terrienne. Elle pensait que c'était plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à garder ses pensées pour elle. À sa remarque, elle ne se priva pas pour le détailler un peu mieux. Outre sa peau anormalement pâle et sa respiration erratique, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits, laissant deviner également plusieurs impacts de balle. Dans un grognement, et sans qu'elle ne demande rien, il se tourna brièvement sur le côté, et elle réalisa que son dos entier était gravement brûlé. Des traces de sang Wraith recouvraient l'emplacement où il se tenait allongé quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »** lâcha-t-elle.

Elle venait de se poser mentalement la question, mais préférait tout autant la formuler à haute voix. Todd se remit péniblement sur le dos avec un feulement, faisant tourner la tête avec méfiance aux trois hommes, et Fields grimaça. Elle compatissait à sa douleur.

 **« Le rayon qui a fait exploser la tête de votre semblable… il m'a également atteint. »**

 **« Vous êtes plus résistant. »** nota le lieutenant avec évidence.

Le Wraith s'accorda quelques bruyantes respirations avant de s'apaiser de nouveau, difficilement. Il referma les yeux. Tâchant de rester immobile pour éviter d'éveiller à nouveau la douleur lancinante de ses propres blessures, Fields continua de l'observer. Il semblait réellement mal en point. À vrai dire… jamais encore elle n'avait connu de Wraith dans un tel état de faiblesse. Et en plus de cela, il s'agissait de l'un de ses alliés.

 **« Vous êtes décidément une étrange humaine. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me le dites. »**

 **« Vous êtes inquiète à mon sujet. »**

Todd avait rouvert les yeux et la regardait. Elle se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était vrai. Il était un Wraith, l'un de ces extraterrestres qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son pire cauchemar. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle en arrivait à se faire du souci pour lui, comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel membre de son équipe, n'importe quel humain qu'elle connaîtrait et apprécierait. Car au fur et à mesure des mois, et des jours qu'il avait passés à Atlantis, elle l'avait revu, et peu à peu appris à le connaître. Il l'avait encouragée à ne plus craindre ceux de sa race qui étaient pacifiques. Elle considérait Todd comme un allié. Et à ce titre, elle lui faisait confiance. C'était peut-être même un peu plus que cela par certains aspects, elle se fierait plus à lui qu'à certains Atlantes…

 **« Vous m'en voyez touché. »** murmura-t-il.

Encore cette sale manie de penser trop fort. Et lui ne comptait apparemment guère perdre l'habitude de l'écouter ainsi. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais gêné outre mesure. Au contraire. Déstabilisée durant les premiers temps, elle avait fini par apprendre à apprécier cette communication à demi-mentale. Pouvoir obtenir une réponse orale de sa part sans qu'elle-même n'ait à formuler le moindre mot à haute voix était assez particulier. Malgré elle, elle y percevait comme une forme de complicité, d'intimité qui était née entre eux et avait fini par les lier.

Alors, sans parler, parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien les hommes qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour et savait pertinemment quels bruits courraient dans son dos à Atlantis si jamais ils parvenaient par le plus grand des hasards à se tirer vivants de cette fichue mission, Hannah Fields partagea au Wraith toute sa douleur, ses doutes et son inquiétude. Inquiétude pour leur sort commun… inquiétude pour lui.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, quand il s'était étonné de pouvoir si bien distinguer la terreur de la Terrienne, Todd reçut comme un choc les émotions qu'elle lui envoyait. Il fut touché de son angoisse, apprécia sa compassion. Autant de nuances de l'esprit humain qu'il avait au fil du temps appris à connaître et à décrypter, grâce à elle. Hannah Fields, la seule qui ne le craignait pas, qui ne le haïssait pas et qui lui laissait en permanence, et consciemment, un accès libre et total à son esprit. Par son biais, il avait pu découvrir bon nombre de choses au sujet des humains. Il était devenu plus doué dans l'art de décrypter leurs réactions, ne se laissait plus prendre au piège par les airs insouciants qu'abordait John Sheppard alors qu'il était intérieurement mortellement sérieux et attentif, savait reconnaître lorsque Rodney McKay lui adressait un véritable sourire de reconnaissance. Car oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il arrivait parfois au scientifique humain de se montrer sincère envers lui, malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Tout cela, Todd l'avait appris grâce à Hannah Fields.

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà mais il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'elle se leurre indéfiniment sur son état, qui était bien plus critique que ce qu'elle pensait sans doute.

 **« Je ne parviens pas à me régénérer. »** l'informa-t-il d'un ton grave.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris et se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Curieuse manie qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devina sans mal où était la cause du problème. Son corps luttait pour le garder en vie, et ne disposait pas d'assez de forces pour mener de front à la fois systèmes vitaux et réparations corporelles.

 **« Depuis combien de temps ne vous êtes-vous pas nourri ? »**

 **« Ma dernière injection date d'il y a deux jours. »**

 **« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »** grimaça-t-elle.

Todd et son équipage étaient soumis au nouveau traitement créé par les scientifiques atlantes, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas encore tout à fait au point. Ils devaient s'injecter régulièrement un produit leur permettant de consommer de la nourriture humaine. Mais le système s'était révélé défaillant, et pour l'heure, en attendant une amélioration du traitement, ils devaient toujours se nourrir d'humains. Cependant, le chiffre de leurs victimes avait nettement diminué, ce qui constituait déjà un progrès en soi : s'ils n'aspiraient pas d'énergie vitale au minimum une fois tous les deux mois, alors leur système nerveux commençait à présenter des dysfonctionnements. Comme l'incapacité de régénération, par exemple… Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils s'entreregardèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne détourne les yeux. Mais Fields se sentait trop épuisée pour lui adresser un regard de reproche. Et jamais aucune culpabilité ne pourrait se lire dans un regard Wraith. Même si les yeux de Todd pouvaient parfois se révéler plus humains que ceux de n'importe quel autre membre de sa race.

 **« Trois mois. »**

Le lieutenant aurait voulu s'emporter, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne fit que pencher la tête en arrière pour appuyer son crâne contre le mur. Ce fut à son tour de fermer les yeux.

 **« C'est pas vrai… »**

Todd ne répliqua rien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau dans un silence pesant. Fields avait la tête qui commençait à tourner. À son ventre, l'hémorragie continuait, et elle avait l'impression que chaque millilitre de sang qui s'échappait sournoisement de son corps emportait avec lui une part d'elle-même. Le temps passa, et peu à peu, elle se sentit partir. Toujours à demi-consciente pourtant, elle fut frappée d'une certitude : elle allait mourir. C'était inévitable.

Les paupières toujours closes, elle ne put pas voir le regard que Todd posa sur elle à cette pensée. Il hésita un moment, finit par ne rien dire. C'était la vérité, il le sentait tout comme elle. À quoi bon s'illusionner dans le mensonge ? Il n'y avait que les humains pour faire cela. Hannah Fields était humaine, oui… mais une humaine honnête. Elle savait reconnaître le moment de sa mort et l'accepter sereinement, sans colère ni injustice. Peu d'humains étaient capables d'une telle maîtrise de soi. Le Wraith l'admirait pour cela. Un peu.

Il avait toujours du mal à l'admettre, mais… il semblait bien que lui aussi ait fini par développer une certaine forme d'affection à l'encontre de cette Terrienne si particulière. Hannah Fields. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette expression de stupeur sur son visage lorsqu'il s'était adressé à elle ce jour-là. Seulement pour lui demander son nom. Était-elle devenue son _amie_ ? Il l'ignorait. Jamais il n'avait pu appeler quiconque ainsi. Les Wraiths ne connaissaient pas l'amitié. Il n'y avait entre eux qu'une hiérarchie stricte, établie depuis des millénaires, qu'aucun ne s'imaginait défier.

Todd fronça soudain les sourcils. Il parvenait à distinguer des bruits de pas. Ceux-ci se rapprochaient. Ils étaient bien trop précipités pour être ceux des Réplicateurs. Malgré sa faiblesse, il esquissa un sourire ironique. Tout espoir n'était en fin de compte pas perdu. Il avait oublié cette curieuse doctrine des humains : ne jamais abandonner les siens.

 **« Hannah Fields. »** appela-t-il la femelle pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Elle ne réagit pas. Pourtant, elle était toujours en vie, Todd le sentait. Même si ses émotions se faisaient plus vagues et qu'il les percevait moins bien. Ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques instants plus tôt n'était rien d'autre que la vérité. Elle était en train de lentement les abandonner. Et ce n'était pas cette arrivée miraculeuse de ses semblables qui parviendrait à la sauver. Le Wraith soupira. Il était dans le même état qu'elle. S'il ne se nourrissait pas, il resterait dans l'incapacité de se régénérer et mourrait lui aussi dans peu de temps. Et ce ne serait pas l'un de ces humains qui accepterait de se sacrifier pour lui, il en était certain. Son sort était tout aussi scellé que celui de Hannah Fields.

Un silence. Puis, dans le couloir, à l'extérieur, il y eut des bruits de voix. Todd ne parvint ni à les reconnaître, ni à distinguer les paroles échangées. Les trois mâles Terriens enfermés avec eux s'étaient levés, fébriles. Eux aussi avaient entendu. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut étrangement durer une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit et une personne fit irruption dans leur cellule. John Sheppard échangea quelques mots avec les trois humains debout et les munit d'armes. Puis il s'avança vers le côté opposé de la pièce.

 **« Content de vous voir. »** lança le militaire au Wraith. **« Comment ça va ? »**

 **« Mal. »** grogna Todd.

 **« Je vois. Et elle ? Lieutenant ? »**

Todd observa John Sheppard poser un genou à terre auprès de la Terrienne et lui toucher l'épaule en quête d'une réaction de sa part.

 **« Hé ? Lieutenant Fields, vous m'entendez ? Lieutenant ! »**

 _ **« Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour elle. »**_ songea Todd en regardant John Sheppard secouer Hannah Fields plus fermement.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la militaire parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Son regard perdu erra au hasard, se posa longuement sur Todd et s'attarda à rencontrer celui de son supérieur. Lorsqu'enfin elle croisa ces yeux bruns pareils aux siens, elle fronça les sourcils, et au prix d'une intense réflexion, lâcha avec stupeur en le reconnaissant enfin :

 **« Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ? »**

 **« Lui-même. »** confirma-t-il d'un ton léger. **« On est venus vous sortir de là. »**

 **« Sheppard ! »** lança depuis le couloir une voix forte que Todd reconnut comme étant celle de Ronon Dex, l'ancien Coureur. **« Les Réplicateurs vont bientôt se pointer, faut qu'on se tire d'ici ! »**

Le lieutenant-colonel hocha la tête, conscient de la gravité de la situation. Même s'ils étaient amochés, les trois hommes pouvaient marcher. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Todd, qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement à son arrivée, et encore moins du lieutenant Fields. Impossible pourtant de les abandonner ici, Sheppard était incapable de s'y résoudre. Mais comment faire pour les emmener, alors que le temps pressait et qu'à chaque instant ils pouvaient être attaqués par des Réplicateurs en surnombre ? Il connaissait les trois soldats survivants, et savait pertinemment qu'ils ne verraient aucun inconvénient à laisser là le Wraith mal en point. Cette idée était inconcevable aux yeux de Sheppard. Todd leur avait trop de fois prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance pour qu'ils l'abandonnent ici. Et délaisser le lieutenant Fields n'était pas une option non plus. Ils devaient les sauver, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus, qu'ils avaient à leur tour risqué leurs vies, bon sang ! Mais comment faire ?

 **« Todd… »** murmura la femme avec difficulté. **« Si vous vous nourrissez… »**

 **« Hors de question. »** gronda immédiatement le Wraith.

Sheppard les observa à tour de rôle sans un mot. C'était comme si Todd lisait dans les pensées du lieutenant Fields – et de toute évidence, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il était en train de se produire. La militaire ne paraissait pas en être déstabilisée. En y réfléchissant bien, elle s'adressait au Wraith comme elle aurait pu le faire avec n'importe quel humain. Sheppard n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de côtoyer le lieutenant Fields – et il comprit que la relation qu'elle avait su nouer avec Todd était quelque chose dont il n'avait guère eu connaissance et qui le dépassait totalement. À l'occasion, il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec ce dernier pour savoir comment il avait pu réussir à tisser de pareils liens avec elle.

S'ils réussissaient à se tirer de là vivants.

 **« Vous êtes plus résistant… vous le savez comme moi. »** souffla Hannah Fields, luttant contre la douleur désormais insupportable. **« Vous vivrez. »**

 **« Non. »** s'obstina Todd.

Au prix d'un pénible effort, la militaire se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'affala à terre. Ce faisant, elle agrippa le Wraith de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Celui-ci poussa un brusque feulement de douleur. Sans être impressionnée, Hannah resserra sa prise autour de son épaule.

 **« Nous allons mourir tous les deux. »** articula-t-elle avec difficulté, ses traits déformés par la souffrance.

Todd tourna la tête et fixa la Terrienne. Quelque chose d'intense faisait briller son regard jaunâtre. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Sheppard eut soudain la dérangeante impression qu'il était de trop dans la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En silence, il se recula d'un pas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le temps pressait.

 **« Sheppard ! »** cria encore une fois Ronon d'un ton urgent alors que des tirs commençaient à se faire entendre, confirmant ses craintes.

Le lieutenant-colonel se détourna et rejoignit en courant ses camarades à l'extérieur de la cellule. Toujours étendus côte à côte sur le sol froid de leur prison, Todd et Hannah n'avaient pas cessé de se regarder sans un mot, comme inconscients de ce qu'il se déroulait autour d'eux.

 **« Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »** murmura finalement le Wraith.

Il ignorait pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de l'interroger une dernière fois. Toutes les pensées qui émanaient d'elle étaient pourtant limpidement claires. Lorsqu'il était en sa présence, il lui arrivait de se sentir… différent du simple Wraith qu'il était censé être. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir au fond de lui-même les émotions si puissantes qu'elle lui partageait.

 **« Je suis condamnée, de toutes les façons… Alors que vous, vous avez encore une chance. Je vous l'offre. »**

Avec un grognement, Todd parvint à se redresser sur un coude. Son dos le brûlait atrocement, lui donnant la désagréable envie de rugir de douleur. Mais rien de tel pour attirer d'autres Réplicateurs. Il avait conscience que chaque seconde qui s'écoulait les mettaient un peu plus en danger. La poitrine de l'humaine était juste là, à sa disposition, offerte. Il n'avait qu'à y apposer sa main. Mais il ne parvenait pas à agir.

 **« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur ? »**

Hannah fixa le visage pâle de Todd, admirant une dernière fois son tatouage caractéristique en forme d'étoile qui l'avait définitivement réconciliée avec les Wraiths et ses yeux d'un jaune reptilien, avant de clore les siens et de lâcher dans un souffle :

 **« Vous avez un cœur d'homme. »**

 **« Je suis désolé. »** dit-il alors avec sincérité, pour la seule et unique fois de son existence.

Violemment, il plaqua sa main droite au beau milieu du torse de Hannah Fields, qui ne put malgré tout retenir un dernier hoquet de surprise. Puis les instincts Wraiths reprirent le dessus. Sa fente nourricière s'ouvrit, et il draina la force vitale de l'humaine qui se déversa en lui, lui faisant reprendre de l'énergie. Cela se fit rapidement et brutalement. Il aspira tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Tandis qu'il se nourrissait d'elle, il sentait sa chair se flétrir sous sa main, et dans le même temps, les tissus se réparer dans son dos. La douleur refluait pour devenir imperceptible. Ses blessures se refermaient. Il retira sa main de la poitrine de l'humaine. Devant lui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Hannah Fields était partie.

Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

Todd se leva. Trop rapidement – durant quelques secondes, la tête lui tourna, et il revit en fermant brièvement les paupières ce regard intense qu'ils avaient échangé, à l'issue de leur première rencontre. Il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient agir chacun de leur côté, pour bâtir ensemble un avenir radieux, calme et propice, que ce soit pour les humains ou pour les Wraiths.

D'un pas redevenu vif et alerte, il rejoignit les humains postés dehors, de nouveau replongés en pleine bataille. En le voyant arriver seul, Sheppard comprit sans peine ce qu'il s'était produit à l'intérieur de la cellule. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à son ami Wraith ayant recouvré des forces. Entre deux tirs, il lui tendit non pas un pistolet, arme typiquement humaine dont Todd aurait pu se contenter, faute de mieux, mais un couteau. Wraith. Son propre couteau, que John Sheppard avait pris le soin d'emporter avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré les équipements que les Réplicateurs leur avaient volé.

 **« Merci. »** lâcha Todd de sa voix grave.

 **« Content de vous revoir parmi nous. »** répliqua Sheppard. **« Allez, on dégage ! »**

En courant auprès des sept humains pour quitter le vaisseau Réplicateur, Todd comprit que la mort de Hannah Fields le marquerait à vie. Elle serait également un tournant dans son existence. Plus que jamais, il se battrait aux côtés des humains contre les Réplicateurs. Et lorsque cette menace serait enfin éradiquée, alors il reprendrait d'arrache-pied son projet – _leur_ projet – pour le porter encore plus haut, et le mener à bien. L'unification des humains et des Wraiths deviendrait son unique objectif. Elle aurait lieu un jour, il s'en fit le serment, et elle serait une rédemption pour tous les peuples de l'univers. Une rédemption solaire qui marquerait les esprits – aussi radieuse que le sourire qui éclairait les lèvres de Hannah Fields, lorsqu'elle riait aux éclats sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

* * *

 _Ceci était la troisième et dernière partie du recueil d'OS "Rédemption astrale"._

 _Je vous remercie d'être venu lire ces histoires. N'hésitez pas à conclure votre lecture par une review, une mise en favoris ou un un ajout dans vos follows ! Ça fait toujours plaisir, et je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. :-)_

 _Je remercie la personne non inscrite sur le site qui a laissé une review sur les deux premiers OS. C'est rare que des gens non-inscrits ici suivent une fanfiction régulièrement. (généralement, ils commentent un chapitre en disant "vivement la suite !" puis on n'a plus jamais de leurs nouvelles...) Un grand merci à toi, donc, en espérant que ce dernier OS t'ait plu. :-)_

 _Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit à vous et à bientôt, je l'espère !_


End file.
